Next Avengers: Age of Ultron
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: When Ultron, a AI designed to protect the world decided that humans are the greatest threat he seeks to destroy them all and in the process the Avengers as well. Now it's up to the next avengers to avenge their parts and defeat Ultron.
1. Chapter 1: The story

**Next Avengers. Yeah. Will have other Marvel comic nods. Please enjoy.**

Thanks."Can we hear it again?" four-year-old James asked. "Please?"

"More." fellow four-year-old Torrun said. "Tell us the story more! Please?"

Tony Stark laughed as three-year-olds Azari and Kamala nodded their heads in agreement. Nine-month-year old Pym along with three-year-old May Parker were asleep.

"Okay, one more time then it's off to bed." Tony said. "And there came a day unlike any other when Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat. The soldier, the asgardian, the knight, the spider, the spy, the giant, the king, the pixie, the ghost, the archer, and the marvel. On that day the Avengers were born, to fight foes no single hero could withstand. Time traveling conquerors, alien invaders and masters of evil. The Avengers vanquished them all. And finally when there were no new villains the Avengers built lives of their own. The soldier and spy fell in love, as did the giant and pixie. The king found his queen. The asgardian returned to his own kingdom, the spider left the Avengers as did the marvel. And one by one the children of the Avengers were born. Children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time evil returned. An evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than to take over the world. But the Avengers stood in his way. They all were defeated. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children away in a faraway place keeping them safe from Ultron's grasp. Because the Avengers knew as long as their children were alive there was still hope. Hope for the future."

**Next chapter will be updated soon. Take a guess at who the "Marvel" refers to. Hint: This person will be part of the all-new Avengers after the Secret War comic. Please favorite, follow, review please! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: The children of the Avengers

**Here's chapter 2 guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Twelve years later a twelve-year-old Pym flew around a green jungle. As he flew by a bush two kids-a boy and a girl- watched him. As Pym flew further ahead he was suddenly zapped from behind and fell to the ground. The two kids sneaked up behind him and grabbed him. "Tag, Pym." the boy said.

"No fair Azari!" Pym said. "You and May didn't give me enough of a head start!"

Fifteen-year-olds Azari and Katie looked at him. "No fair?" Azari said. "Aren't you the one who called no powers then shrunk and flew away?" "Yeah, well, I meant no powers for the both of you." Pym said.

"Don't be mad just because Azari caught you." May said. "Yeah." Azari said. "By the way, guess what, Pym? You're it." He leapt onto a tree and ran off.

"Hey, not so fast!" Pym yelled. "And no powers!"

* * *

Tony Stark watched the kids inside his computer room. "Jocasta, adjust environmental controls in the hanger plus 2 therms and let's get lunch started shall we?" he said. As Pym continued to fly he stopped near fifteen-year-old Torrun who was trying to talk to her father, Thor. Other fifteen-year-old Kamala was hovering just a few feet off the ground near a tree.

While Torrun was busy talking to her father-who was in Asgard-Pym tried to grab Torunn's sword from the ground but couldn't move it. Torrun noticed Pym trying to lift the sword and glared at him. "And lastly father," she said. "Give me the power to smite Pym once and for all!" "Whoa, what?!" Pym said. Torunn grabbed her sword and swung it barely missing him and Kamala. "Really?" she asked.

Pym flew off behind Azari, who just came back with May from playing tag. Azari looked at Torunn. "That's not how tag works, Torunn. You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us." he said. "That's a human rule." Torunn said. "An Asgardian warrior runs from no one! You, May, Pym, Kamala, and James are about to taste's my sword's wrath!" The other kids just looked at her.

"Hey! I mean forsooth! Where's James?" Torrun said. They found him in his room still sleeping. "Does he get the sword, the spark, the web, the blast, or the sting today?" Torunn asked the others. "It's his highness's turn." Pym said looking at Azari. "I hate you Pym." Azari said shocking James's foot and waking him up. James, angry at being woke up threw Azari out his door and into the mud. "Azari!" May said running to help him up.

James came out of his room holding his hologram shield. "If you dorks are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed." he said. "But you're missing the game!" Pym said. "Yeah, come outside your room for once." Kamala said.

James simply shrugged. "It's not like I"m missing anything." "What is your problem James?" Azari said. "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally be a real pain." "Who cares?" James said. "What, am I gonna miss laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores and train?" He jumped backwards and landed on the ground. Out of all the kids he was clearly the most athletic.

"For what?" James continued to say. "Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place." He looked at Azari. "You can act like a king, May can swing on webs, Pym can play superhero, Kamala can fly around, and Torrun can live in a fantasy land saying "aye" and "verily" all she wants! What's the point?"

"The point," Torrun said glaring at James, "Is to not be such a jerk!" "Oh, right, sorry." James said sarcasm in his voice. "There's no point for us cause our parents are gone. Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope." That pushed Torrun too far. She jumped off the steps with her sword in hand and lunged for James who blocked her sword with his shield trying to hold her off.

"Do you think Asgardians really say jerk?" Pym asked Azari and May. Azari shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "Probably." May said.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Torrun." James said. "Then let me help thee with that." Torrun said.

"That's enough." someone said from the bungalow. The kids looked up and saw Tony. "Tony!" Azari said. "I was about to them to break it up." "No, you weren't." May said.

"James, Torrun, go to your bungalows and cool off." Tony said. He looked at Azari, May, Pym, and Kamala. "You four as well." he said. "I didn't even do anything." Kamala said under her breath.

As the kids went to their rooms Tony looked at James. "James, wait." he said. "I know you feel trapped here with the seven of us, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sisters. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." "I'll apologize to them later." James said. He started to walk back to his room.

"Your father was never really good at doing nothing, either." Tony said. "You know you can always come talk to me James." "But it's not the same, is it?" James said. "Like you say, you're not my dad." He went up to his room.

A alarm suddenly went off. "James, go to your room!" Tony said. The other kids ran outside when they heard the alarm. "Tony?" Kamala said. "What's going on?"

"Everyone inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear! Now!" Tony said. The kids all ran into James's room while Tony ran off.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up! Yes! Next chapter will be posted soon as well as a Marvel nod. Anyway please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vision

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the kids waited for Tony to return Torrun got impatient. "We should be out there with Tony! Not hiding!" she said. "Toruun's right." Kamala said. "Maybe this is a new training drill." Pym said. "Maybe it's Ultron."

"What?" James said. "It's not Ultron. It's probably something stupid like a fire on the machine level or that time Jocasta went nuts because of the water-main leak. It's not Ultron." "Yeah, youre right." Pym said. "There's no way it's-" A robot phased into the room. The kids gasped and grabbed their weapons.

"That's weird. My spider-sense didn't go off." May said.

"Hello, children." the robot said before falling on the floor. Tony opened the door and recognized his old friend. "Vision!" he said. "My apologies." Vision said. "The drones in Ultra City have been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left."

"Were you followed?" Tony asked him. "Negative." Vision said. "Did I set off the alarms? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged. And how odd. This doesn't look like the control center." "Everything's going to be all right." Tony said helping his friend up. "Come on let's get you to the workshop." He looked at the kids. "Stay here." he said. "I'm sorry. Stay here?" May said. "How can you expect us to sit still when a robot just showed up! Who is he?" "Tony?" James said.

"Look I know you all have questions." Tony said. "I promise I will explain everything, but later. Right now I have to take care of my friend. Please stay in your rooms." Tony led Vision to a secret passageway and took him inside. The kids watched from a distance as Tony and Vision went inside.

"We're gonna follow him right?" Pym said. "Duh." Alex said. "Yeah." James said. "Aye." Torrun said.

"No," Azari said. "No. Absolutely not. We have to wait here. Tony will explain everything." "Azari's right." May said. "We need to respect his wishes." Azari surrounded himself with bioelectricity. Torrun grabbed her sword taking the electricity from Azari's bioelectric field. "Fine, we'll go find Tony." Azari said. "Pym, you're the tech-head." James said. "Open it up." Pym nodded and opened the secret passage. "Did you guys know the fountain was a secret door?" Pym said. "Because I didn't, and I'm way smarter than all of you!" Kamala rolled her eyes and walked ahead. "Azari, Pym, you two go with Kamala and check on Tony and Vision." James said. "Me, Torrun, and May will explore the rest of the underground base." "No fair!" Pym said. "Come on." Azari said grabbing his arm.

As they walked inside they looked around. "How could we have lived here this whole time and not know about this?" Torrun said. A doorway opened and they continued ahead. "Come on!" Pym said. "Guys we are gonna get in so much trouble." Azari said. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Kamala asked.

James stopped walking. "I think I've been here before," he said. "When I was a kid." The others looked at him. "I remember holding onto this rail. I was falling. I remember being scared." Pym laughed. "That sound like you, big old scaredy-ow!"

He turned around and saw a robot version of Captain America. The lights came on showing the rest of the Avengers in a row. "What is this?" Azari asked. "These are our parents." James said.

* * *

**Okay so remember when I said there was a Marvel nod? Meant that for the next chapter. Sorry. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Iron Avengers

**Chapter 4! Enjoy! Also Avengers: Age of Ultron releases this Friday!**

* * *

"James is right!" Pym said. "It's just like the story! That's my dad, Giant Man! Kamala's mom, the marvel! Although she looks different. That's James's dad, the soldier, and his mom, the Black Widow! May's dad the spider! And Azari's cat-dad, the king! There's Torrun's dad! No, wait, maybe that's her mom. Look at all that hair!" Torrun grabbed her sword and glared at Pym who flew off.

"Who are these two?" Azari said. Two other robots were at the end of the row. One looked looked to be mostly wearing yellow and didn't wear a costume like the other Iron Avengers and the other robot was dressed in purple. "The archer and another Avenger maybe?" Torrun said. "But the pixie is missing." May said. "Guys, Tony called that robot "the Vision," The Vision is the ghost!"

"Why would Tony keep this from us?" Torrun said. "We shouldn't be in here." Azari said. "If he wanted us to know about these he'd tell us. We should keep going if we're going to spy on him-find him, I mean."

Azari, Pym, and Kamala walked off while James, Torrun, and May stayed behind. Azari, Pym, and Kamala found Tony working on Vision. "Just relax, old friend." he said. "I need to see how extensive the damage is."

Tony looked at the torn up robot. "How did they find you?" he asked. "I was accessing the mainframe." Vision said. "All of Europe has now been subjugated by the machine forces since my last report. Drones are gathering along the Pacific Rim and Eastern Europe. The invasion of Asia will soon commence. How is S.C.A.R.L.E.T.T?" "What's that?" Pym said. Azari shrugged. "Maybe a new secret project." "S.C.A.R.L.E.T.T will be ready shortly." Tony said.

"Good." Vision said. Tony shook his head. "In 13 years Ultron's conquered half the plant." "Also Clint Barton's son is alive." Vision said. "What?" Tony said.

"Hey, who's Clint Barton?" Pym said. "The archer." Kamala said. "Or maybe he was the pixie!" Pym said. "That makes no sense." Kamala said. "The pixie was your mom, idiot." Azari said.

Torrun and May looked at James. "James, we should go." Torrun said. "What if it has my dad's voice, or if it's programmed to be like him, or has his memories?" James said. "Do you think he can hear me?"

He looked at the robot. "Hello? Dad? Can you hear me?" "James, it's not your dad." Torrun said. "It's a robot." "We should go." May said.

"Sir?" James said. "Captain America? Are, uh, are you, um, online?" The Captain America robot turned on. James, Torrun, and May backed up. "Iron Avenger," the robot said. "Designation: Captain America, now online. Accessing mission database. Mission acquired. Destruction of AI threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing."

"Ultron?" Torrun said.

As Iron Captain America walked off he turned back and said. "Iron Avengers, assemble!" The other Iron Avengers followed Captain America. "Wait! Stop! Dad!" James said. The Iron Avengers kept walking.

* * *

Azari, Pym, and Kamala continued to watch Tony fix Vision. Pym leaned over and almost fell off the rail. "Gotcha!" Azari said grabbing his arms while Kamala helped them. Tony noticed them. "Azari, Pym, Kamala, what are you doing down here?"

_"Crap..."_ Azari thought.

* * *

James, Torrun, and May watched as the Iron Avengers blasted off. Tony's screen flashed red._ "Iron Avengers launch sequence initiated."_

"Oh, no." Tony said. "Oops." James said. "We're so screwed." May said. "Verily." Torrun said.

* * *

A figure in Ultra City watched a computer screen from his chair. "Energy source detection." the computer said. "Location: Arctic Circle. Energy analysis matches fugitive designation: Iron Man."

_"Finally."_ the figure said.

* * *

As James, Torrun, and May looked up at the sky were the Iron Avengers had flown off, Tony Stark looked at the computer. "Jocasta, send reserve power to long-range radar." Azari, Pym, and Kamala looked at Tony.

"Tony," Azari said. "This was not my idea. It was Ka-" Kamala glared at him. "Are you seriously blaming me right now?" she asked.

"Kids, grab Vision's head." Tony said. Azari, Pym, and Kamala looked at each other then at Vision who smiled at them. "Hello, Henry. Hello, Azari. Hello, Kamala." he said. "His head?" Azari said.

"Kids, now!" Tony said. They nodded and pulled off Vision's head.

_"Multiple radar contacts."_ the computer said. _"Designation: Iron Avengers."_

"What's going on?" Pym said.

_"New contact."_ the computer said. _"Suborbital trajectory. Designation-"_

"Tony!" James yelled as he, Torrun, and May ran into the room. "I'm sorry." James said. "There were all these robots and they looked just like our parents. And then-" Tony glared at them then turned back to the computer. "I think he knows." Torrun said.

"We're leaving." Tony said.. "What do you mean leaving?" Azari said. "Leaving?" Pym said. "As in leaving here? But we've never left here."

Tony sighed. "Get to the control center! And take Vision!" he said. "Vision?" James said. "What about you?"

_"S.C.A.R.L.E.T.T fully downloaded." _the computer said. "No, not now!" Tony said.

_"Alert: Iron Widow offline."_ the computer said. Tony gasped. "You have to get to the control center!" he said. "What about-" Vision started to say. "Don't worry about S.C.A.R.L.E.T.T! I'll get her to safety. Just go!" Tony said.

_"Her?"_ James thought as the kids ran off.

_"Iron Thor offline." _

_"_We shouldn't have left him!" Torrun said. "He told us to!" Azari said. "We have to get to the control center. That's what he said."

_"Iron Panther offline."_

"Those robots, the Iron Avengers, why are they going offline?" James said. "Ultron has developed the ability to infect machinery corrupting and overriding it's programming with it's own." Vision said. "There is a high probability that the Iron Avengers have been compromised."

_"Iron Spiderman offline. Iron Wolverine offline. Iron Cage offline. Iron Captain America offline."_

May's spider-sense began going off like crazy.

"That was the last Iron Avenger." May said. "Now Ultron's coming." "Wait, what?" Pym said.

A blast of red energy smashed through their home's shield. As the place began to power down a robot landed in front of the kids.

"Ultron." James said.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Anybody know what project S.C.A.R.L.E.T.T could be referring to? What about the Avenger in yellow not wearing a costume? Take a guess on who he is and what (or who) the project is and review or P.M me your guesses! Next chapter will be updated soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ultron

**Chapter 5! Enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

Ultron looked at the kids. _"Children." _he said. _"Unexpected. Assessment: potential threats. Commencing destruction."_ Ultron raised his hand to blast them but a man in armor tossed Ultron aside knocking him into some trees. As Ultron slammed into them a red blast knocked him even further back. The kids turned aound to see a girl standing there. She looked similar to Vision wearing a red dress with a green jacket over it but had long, wavy, brown hair and her face looked like a humanoid's-part human, part android. "Who is she?" May asked.

Before the girl could reply, the man in armor attacked Ultron-who had just gotten up- with a beam from his chest knocking him backwards. The kids looked at the man. "The knight, Iron Man!" Pym said. Iron Man took off his helmet. Inside was Tony Stark. "Get to the control center! I'll hold it off." "Tony?" James said. Ultron flew into the sky and then at the heroes. "I'll be right behind you." Tony said. "Go! And take Scarlett with you!" He flew up to fight Ultron while the kids ran off.

"This is wrong. We have to help them!" Torrun said. "We have to go!" Kamala said. "Iron Man said we need to! Come on!" They continued to run off while Iron Man continued to fight Ultron. The kids found the control center. "Uh, guys?" Pym asked. "Where's Vision's head?" "He's still outside! You must have dropped him." Scarlett said. "We have to go back!" Torrun said. _"System override. Command code: Quinjet."_ the computer inside the Quinjet said. "What?" May said. "What's a Quinjet?"

"James?" Pym said. _"Take your seats, please."_ Seats appeared and forced the kids to sit. _"We are launching."_ "Launching?" Azari said. The Quinjet launched off leaving Tony and Vision. "No! No! Stop! Go back!" James said. As they left the kids looked out the window and it was snowing.

Iron Man was still fighting Ultron. Ultron punched Tony in the face and then began to corrupt Iron Man's armor. Iron Man blasted Ultron away and ripped off the shoulder pieces of his armor. Ultron charged at Iron Man and blasted him ripping off the arm and helmet of his armor.

_"Still struggling."_ Ultron said. _"Illogical. You must realize you lost."_ "No." Tony said. "Still hope."_ "False."_ Ultron said. _"Hope is a human delusion."_

The Iron Avengers showed up now controlled by Ultron. _"Your Iron Avengers are under my control now, Iron Man, and you-"_ A Iron Avenger approached tossing Vision's head and torn up body on the ground._ "-and my flawed work belong to me."_ A camera nearby zoomed in on them showing the kids Ultron capturing Iron Man and Vision.

* * *

**Okay so if it wasn't clear Scarlett is the android built Tony for Vision and Scarlet Witch. Another Avenger will be introduced in the next chapter. Please read and review! Constructive criticism in reviews are also appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ultra City

**Here's chapter 6 and thank to all who reviewed! It meant a lot! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"It's got Tony!" Pym said. "Stupid computer!" Torrun said. "Do as we say! Turn this ship around now!"

"I will not." the computer said. "Iron Man sacrificed himself to keep you safe, and that is what we will do: stay safe, stay hidden. There are parts of the world where Ultron has not reached, far away from Ultra City. I have set a course for the Savage Land."

"I say thee nay!" Torrun said. "I will not run and I will not hide. I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what he's done." "But Tony wanted to keep us safe." Azari said. "Going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that. James, back me up."

The kids looked at James. "I led Ultron to our home." he said. "Tony's gone because of me." "And Vision." Scarlett added.

"No! We're going after Ultron." Torrun said. "Pym, take the controls and head for this Ultra City." "I'm in it, Torrun!" Pym said. He looked at the controls for the Quinjet. "Uh, two questions: how do you fly this thong and where is Ultra City?"

"Give me that." May said taking the controls. They eventually found Ultra City. The weapons nearby shot the Quinjet and Torrun grabbed the others. "Ok, fine, so maybe they would have attacked us." Azari said. The other kids glared at him. They entered the city and looked around.

"Big." Pym said. "Hereth be the plan." Torrun said. "I don't think "hereth" is right." Pym said.

"Shut up." Torrun said. "Here's the plan. We fight our way through the city, get to Ultron, smite him, free Tony and Vision." "That plan is insane on many levels." James said. "We can't beat Ultron." "I am invulnerable. Ultron doesn't scare me. Besides, my father watches over me." Torrun said. "You don't know that you're invulnerable." James said.

"Actually-" Scarlett said before Torrun pulled out her sword.

"For Asgard!" she yelled as she flew into battle slicing through a robot. "Tell me she didn't just do that." James said. "Yeah, she did." May said. Another robot jumped in front of Torrun and fired at her. She blocked them with her sword while the other kids jumped into battle. The robot tried to hit Torrun with one of it's arms but Torrun chopped it off and threw it back at it. "Have at thee!" she said. The robot exploded and more robots surrounding Torrun. She managed to destroy one but the other fired at her. One fired a laser at her and hit her. Torrun looked at her arm. "Ow." she said. The robot fired it's laser at Torrun again and she ended up getting knocked backwards. Pym fired at one robot taking out one of it's arms. "And there's more where that came from!" he said. The robot fired at him but missed. "Ha!" Pym said.

Kamala stretched her arm out and smashed one robot intro another. A robot snuck up behind her but a red energy blast suddenly destroyed the robot. Kamala looked at Scarlett who smiled at her. "Not bad." Kamala said.

Azari shot electricity at one robot while James threw his shield at another. Iron Giant Man and Iron Thor arrived. As they did Iron Giant Man stepped on Torrun. It got off and Iron Thor walked up to her. It picked her up and threw her back on the ground.

"We have to help her!" Azari said before the rest of the Iron Avengers showed up and attacked them. The Iron Avengers surrounded the kids and were about to attack them again when a girl in a yellow shirt with dark skin threw a large rock at Iron Captain America's head. The girl looked at the kids. "Go! Run!" she said. "But what about Torrun?" James said. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Trust me!" the girl said.

The kids nodded and ran off. They ran into a ally and saw the Iron Avengers blocking their way out. The building suddenly disappeared pulling them into a secret passage way.

Torrun looked up as the Iron Avengers continued to beat her. "Father! Help!" she yelled. Three arrows fired at Iron Thor and exploded distracting it. A boy with blonde hair swung in front of Torrun. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He held out his hand to Torrun. "You ready to get out of here, beautiful?" he said. "I-I mean-yes." Torrun said flustered at the boy for calling her beautiful. The boy helped her up. "Then hang on." he said.

He shot a arrow at a wall making a zip line. Torrun wrapped her arms around the bot and they got to safety. As they did Torrun looked back and saw that she had forgotten her sword. She gasped. "No!" she said.

* * *

In another part of Ultra City Tony and Vision were being held captive. Vision was unconcious. Ultron walked up to Tony, who was still up. "Even your mere existence causes chaos, Avenger." he said. "But soon there will be order. These children you have kept hidden, they will be found." "The kids are gone, machine, far away from you." Tony said.

"False!" Ultron said. "Like all humans, they are inherently illogical." "What are you talking about?" Tony said. "Observe." Ultron said bringing up videos of the kids in Ultra City. "No!" Tony said.

"You will now tell me everything you know about them," Ultron said. "Or will learn the upper limits of the human capacity for pain." It held up it's hand prepared to shock Tony.

* * *

**Okay so that chapter didn't have too great fighting scenes so if you know how to write good fight scenes please PM and tell me how. Thanks. Also take a guess at who the girl is? (Hint: A show on Netflix will be released next about the girl's superhero parent.) Please review and check out my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover with the Runaways and Ultimate Spiderman Miles Morales! The story's on my profile page!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hawkeye and Danielle

**Here's another chapter guys.**

* * *

James woke up with Azari, May, Pym, Scarlett, and Kamala looking at him. "What happened?" James said. He got up suddenly. "Where's Torrun?" he said.

"Over here." Torrun said. She walked up to her friends along with the blonde boy with arrows and the young girl wearing a yellow shirt. "All right, who are you?" James said. The girl introduced herself as Danielle Cage. She turned to blonde haired boy. "And this is-" "

Come on." the boy said interrupting her. "We have to move. Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. We get spotted-" "We're screwed?" May guessed. "Exactly." the boy said. "Let's go."

As the nine kids moved through Ultra City underground May looked at the boy again. So, who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Barton," the boy said. "But everyone calls me Hawkeye." "Hawkeye? The archer?" Pym said. "Wait a minute. Barton? " Azari said. "Yeah, Barton," Hawkeye said. "And this is Cage." He pointed at Maya. "Do you two know a couple guys named Clint Barton and Luke Cage?" "You know my dad?" Danielle said. Hawkeye turned around. "And how do you know mine?" he said.

"We think your parents were Avengers like ours." Kamala said. "Like your parents?" Hawkeye said. "Your parents were Avengers?" Danielle said. "That's not possible." Hawkeye said. "My dad said me and Danielle were the last ones. He told me we'd be the last Avengers!" He glared at Pym. "We've been here fighting all this time! Where have you been?"

"Leave him alone!" James said. "We didn't know." Hawkeye looked at the kids giving Kamala a long look. He sighed. "I thought we were the last ones." he said before continuing to walk. He and Danielle led them to their base. "

My father brought people to the underground after Ultron took over. One of them being Danielle as a baby. He taught them how to survive. We live under Ultron's rule, keeping out of sight, hiding in the cracks. But the machines finally got my dad. Now I lead the scavengers. I keep them moving, I keep them safe."

"Awesome!" Pym said. "You guys can help us rescue Tony and Vision." "Ultron has them?" Danielle said. "They got captured by Ultron, and we're going to rescue him." Azari said. Hawkeye laughed. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I'm sorry, kid. Ultron doesn't keep prisoners. Iron Man or not, this guy Tony is toast and I don't know how this Vision is-" "He's Scarlett"s father." May said interrupting him. "Yeah well," Hawkeye said. He looked at Scarlett. "Hope you got say goodbye cause he's as good as dead." "What?" Scarlett said quietly. "Dude!" Danielle said to Hawkeye. "That was not cool!" Hawkeye shrugged. "Just speaking the truth."

"No!" James said. "We're going to rescue _both_ of them."

"How can you say that?" Kamala said. "It's true." Hawkeye said. "It's a lost cause. They're both going to die."

"No..." Scarlett said holding her head in her hands. "No, no, no, no, **NO!" **

A blast shot from Scarlett's hands and fired at Hawkeye knocking him. "Hawkeye!" Danielle said running to him. "Scarlett!" James said. "What's wrong with her?" Pym asked looking back and forth nervously from his friends to Scarlett, who had started to float in midair, her eyes glowing a deep red. "We need to calm her down!" James yelled.

"Scarlett!" Kamala said floating up to her.

**"NO!" **Scarlett yelled. Another blast fired from her hands just barely missing Kamala. Calm her down!" Hawkeye yelled slowly getting up. "If Ultron finds us-"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. **"SHUT UP!" **she yelled. The stones around her began to rise as she yelled. "Scarlett!" Kamala yelled. "Your father is okay! I _promise_ you we will rescue him but please, you need to calm down!" Scarlett eyes returned to their normal color as she took a deep breath and landed back on floor...and collapsed on the ground knocked out from using that much magic. Everyone looked at each other as James picked her up in his arms. He turned to Hawkeye. "We are going to find them." Hawkeye scoffed. "Whatever." he said. "I still think they're dead."

"No." a old lady said walking up to the kids. "He's alive. If Tony was captured, Ultron has him in the citadel." "Really?" Torrun said. "Don't listen to her. She's crazy." Hawkeye said. "No." James said. "If there's a chance he's alive, we're going after him. We could use a hand." Hawkeye just looked at him. "I've got better things to do than get disintegrated." he said. "Well I'm going." Danielle said. "No you're not." Hawkeye said.. "I promised your mother I would keep you safe. So you're staying here just like I am." "Did your father give up this easily?" James said. Hawkeye got up and looked James in the eye. "If you bring up my father again, I will punch you in the face." he said. He noticed Kamala looking at him and sighed. "Fine! I'll help you." he said. "We'll show you how to get there. After that, you're on your own." Hawkeye and Maya led them to the way to the citadel. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Pym said to Danielle. "You could punch Ultron. It'll be fun! Come on." The twelve-year-old girl giggled and gave Pym a hug. "I'll stay here." she said. "Someone needs to watch after your friend."

Hawkeye looked at Kamala. "Stay safe." he said. Kamala looked at him. "Thanks." she said. As they left Pym looked back at them. "We'll be back for Scarlett." he said. "Take good care of her." "We will." Danielle said. The kids left. Hawkeye turned around and saw Danielle and the scavengers looking at him. "What?" he said. "We have to look after ourselves." He walked off with Danielle and the scavengers following him.

* * *

**Yep, so Scarlett has some of her "mother's" qualities in her as well as Vision's. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
